So it Said
by CatharsisInBlue
Summary: Some say the worst and best part of life is falling in love. Oh God, shoot me now. KaixRei Romance! R and R
1. My life is a black abyss

Prologue

Dear Diary,

It's been two years, 8 months, fifteen days and eighteen and one-half hours since the blade breakers were announced as a team. I've learned so many things in these years, good I don't know how I'm going to begin to write them all down in one entry. I'm not very superstitious, but isn't it obvious? Everything happens for a reason, and I believe Fate has put us all together to do more than just beyblade.

Tyson, Max, Kenny…Kai and I. We're all writing our own little story. It's in different points of view, but all the same adventure filled, overrated story. After sitting and observing a while, it becomes quite obvious how we all have changed throughout our chapters together, though. Tyson's more mature, still an absolute pig, but less whiny, and he's actually kind of smart. I'm really starting to think there is something in that mass of empty space residing through his head (ha ha). Max is still Max, emotional, sweet, and caring Max. His appearances are more physical than anything else, that baby fat just seemed to have melted off of his now lean, muscular body, at 5'3 in stature. He's still having that 'addiction' problem too. Yeah- that one. The 'sugar escapades' he has.

Of course, Kenny's work-a-holic lifestyle will never change. I must admit though he's no longer the shy little guy he use to be. Last time I checked, he was dating Emily from the BBA All Stars. They seem to really hit things off; it's going pretty well for them.

All these changes are good, and I'm glad to have watched them grow. But even now I just can't seem to grasp how this one change could ever become possible. Our ex-leader, the powerful, stoic, anti-social, Kai Hiwatari. I must admit that out of all of us, he's changed the most. His past, painfully cruel lifestyle and attitude has morphed into something totally new. In the past two months, I've talked to Kai in an actually conversation _several times_. He's actually a pretty nice guy…Okay, I won't say nice, but we've spent many a rainy night just talking. He's told me a lot about himself, and even spoke of subjects I would have never dared ask questions about before. I figured it's because he's learning to trust someone for once, and I just happen to be worthy enough of it. He's gone through so much- things I can't even imagine dreaming about! You know what? I think we've formed (or are starting to form) quite the friendship. He knows I'm there for him, I've told him that, and even if he doesn't say it aloud, I know he's there for me too.

By the way, did you know his favorite color is white? Just like mine! Hard to tell with all the black he wears…hmm….

As you can see, I talk a lot about Kai. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I like him better, I just have more in common with him than I do the rest of the team, not to mention, we are the oldest. It's a mutual understanding sort of thing. I would have never though I'd end up talking to him so much when we first met. He just seemed so mean! There's a difference between mean and misunderstood though. That's it…he's just…misunderstood. (yeah right)

Last but no least, is me. Have I changed? I don't think so, I'm still the mother hen of the group, the calm, gentle, compassionate Rei. Heck, I haven't even grown much taller. I wonder if It's true you never really can notice your own changes. I'll have to ask somebody what they think later…

Anyway, I say all this just to get back at telling you what an interesting story we're writing. Two Americans, Japanese, a Russian, and a Chinese. What a strange combination, but that's what gives us the many twist and turns, and unexpected excitements we get. We've been given something that some people don't even have with those they've known all their lives. My past and present are so different, yet I am the same. I don't think I'll ever stop the amount of awe my life has set before me, nor do I think it'll ever go back to the way it was. I miss and love the White Tigers dearly, but…I really don't think I'll ever go back. They'll always be my friends. I just don't feel that me being on a team with them was working out as we had planned. No regrets. Just move forward. Anyway, I have to go now, dear diary. Mr. Dickenson's taking us somewhere tomorrow. And I know it's late, even Kai has turned off his light on the other side of our shared room. Oh, and by the way? It's now two years, 8 months, fifteen days, and 20 hours.

G'night Diary,

Rei Kon


	2. On the Move

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. Plane and Simple. Like YO' FACE!!! OH!!!!

Ahem…on with the story.

Chp. I

"Rei, is breakfast ready yet?!" Hearing the distress of my teammates was a daily occurrence, so the constant moaning and groaning of 'I'm hungry' or 'good morning, where's breakfast?' has lost its effect on me. Sometimes I do wish I were an octopus, or at least some creature with more than two hands. Ugh, Saying life would be easier would be an understatement. Although, must admit, being able to brush your teeth, do your hair, and _still_ send an 'I'm Coming!' to the awaiting bodies downstairs, in what seems like the same minute are far beyond the possibilities of most. _' Holy Crap, I woke up late. Well, for me anyway…heh._' Most don't wake up at seven in the morning, either. Yawning, I stretched my hand out and looked at the clock located on the left side of my bed. '10:00.' Lucky for me, it's Saturday.

I sighed when I stepped out o bed, and it wasn't because the bed parallel to mine was empty (which is usually why), but more because Tyson had on some miracle woken up early, earlier than me, and was waiting on breakfast. '_You think the guy could learn to fix a bowl of cornflakes, but nope. Can't do that much._' I approved my reflection with one last look in the mirror, and plotted out the door, plopping down the steps in my ' I just woke up, life is great' attitude. "Morning guys! Sorry, I slept in today…"

Max grinned lazily, and nodded in acknowledgment. "So we see. That's okay Ray, you hardly ever do. Everybody's got to do it sometime, huh?" Max is so mature sometimes. It's hard to believe he's the baby of our group. I walked into the kitchen and began preparing breakfast. '_Turn on the stove…Let's see…I need about 10 eggs today.'_ Where on earth did I learn how to cook? More importantly, how did I become the house chef? Peeshshaw. Mom can't cook to save her life, and dad, well…let's not talk about that this morning.

Cooking for Tyson was easy. All you had to do was whip up four or five eggs, a couple of pieces of toast, and a jug of good ol' OJ (orange juice) and he was fine, and to tell you the truth, that's exactly what I decided to do this morning.

After fixing breakfast I, the little Chinese boy you _all _know and love, leaned up against the kitchen counter, and pondered about my day. Mr. Dickenson had said they were to meet in front of the Dojo at exactly 12:00, which by the clock in the kitchen means they had another hour to waste. _'By the way, where is 'they'?'_

Of course, Tyson was rolling around the dining room floor, apparently having 'starved' from lack of food, and Max was eating a bowl of cereal on the sofa, so that left Kenny and Kai.

Kenny was the easy one, having _eloped_ with dizzy to his bedroom. To say that boy had a girlfriend he sure hung out with his laptop an awful lot.

I looked out the window and towards the backyard. _'That Russian of ours…'_ The blu-nette always disappeared, and always came back. He never stayed for breakfast, either. Come to think of it, Rei had never seen Kai eat, unless it was an apple or some other peace of fruit. Maybe he was vegetarian. Or maybe he's afraid of my cooking. I dunno', I don't have anything else to do. Let's play blood hound and find Kai.

Confirming the plan, I glided to the front door, and grabbed a coat out of the near by closet on the way out.

"Hey, where ya' goin', buddy? We're leaving soon." Tyson stopped his pitiful imitation of a roly-poly bug and looked up.

"I'll be back in time; I'm just going for a walk." And I left before they could even think to respond.

The air was chilly, but that's expected in autumn. Autumn has always been my favorite season; it was never too cold, nor too hot. It was also the most beautiful season of the year. Mother nature, the master artist herself could not have done a more beautiful job. Shades upon shades of oranges, browns, and yellows, and just a hint of greens from the evergreen trees danced around me. I felt my feet being dragged across the dirt, and leaves, scampering around me, left with a brush of wind behind them. Mom use to always remind me, 'Autumn leaves bring forgiveness, allowing sinful lives to bear new branches. ' Mother had taught me that. It was hard to get time to see your parents when you're traveling all the time. And it really hurts to realize how long it's been since I've seen them last. 'Almost a year…'

Alas, I felt my thoughts focus to the present as I reached my destination. I recognized this place as the old oak tree Kai liked to be by. This is Kai's 'secret spot'. He trains here all the time. One time he let me join him. That was extremely cool of him.

"What are you doing here?" It's as if the crimson-eyed enigma knew he was in his thoughts, and had appeared out of nowhere. 'Silent and sneaky, just like the warrior he is.' It wouldn't do any good if a warrior announced his presence to his victim, now would it?

"You were nowhere around this morning, I thought I'd come and…" What was I going to say? Oh yeah, I came here to check up on him. Of course, that wouldn't have exactly passed with him.

"Hn." Kai turned and climbed up the large oak, with practiced grace, sitting on the lowest branch. Rei followed suit, and sat on the branch above the Russian. I decided to follow suit, and climbed until I reached the branch above him. "Aren't you excited about the fieldtrip Mr. Dickenson is taking us on? I wonder where we're going." Kai didn't reply. Not that I was expecting one, mind you. "Maybe it's a nice cabin in the mountains, or a Resort of some sort. It'll be nice to have a break, huh?"

The one-sided conversation seized for a bit. We were both enjoying the the beautiful panoramic view we got from up high in the tree, and each other's company. My silky raven locks dipped down as I looked below. "You're going to sit by me on the bus, right?" That is one question I don't need an answer for, it was practically blade breaker ritual!

"Hey, Kai?" I felt my voice become subtle; the only sign that Kai was even listening to me was the glance he tossed upwards, but that was enough of a 'go ahead' for me. "Are the autumns in Russia as pretty as they are here?"

A smirk appeared across my face as a delicate sigh escaped those pale pink lips of his. Ruby eyes hid behind his eyelids at the mention of his own country. "Even better."

He couldn't help but have a little bit of a smile appear. 'Despite his horrid past there, Kai always talks good about his country, and even spoke a couple sentences for the language for him. He fell in love with the language as soon as the first syllable left Kai's mouth, and it dawned on him why Kai had always had such a heavy accent. It's a difficult language, which just made it sound all the more beautiful.

"Rei, it's time to go back." Said person jumped down from his branch and walked a few feet before stopping to wait for me. I clambered down the tree quickly, and caught up. We walked back to the dojo in complete silence, leaving what one can only call a serene aura behind us.

"Finally your back! Where have you been?" Max, Tyson and Kenny stood in front the bus, baggage in hand. Patience is a virtue, but so is promptness, and we had failed to show up on time.

"We were busy." Kai walked past the three younger bladers, and picked up his bag, which had conveniently been placed next to the bus before he had left. "It's time to go. Load up."

'Bag?' What was Kai doing with a- his clothes! He had left his suitcase in his room! "Oh, no! I'll be back guys, forgot my things." Once up the stairs, I opened the door to his room, and grabbed my small duffle bag. I took one last look around the room, and left, shut the door behind me, and ran down the stairs.

When I returned, I found the others downstairs waiting for me to hop on. I quickly loaded my stuff in the luggage area and jumped in.

"Are we ready? Is everybody here now?" Mr. Dickenson smiled at me; all I could do was blush.

"Yeah…everyone's here."

"I'm not!"

"Tyson, behave."

"Why should I?"

I ignored the argument going on and walked to the back. My eyes scanned the small bus back and forth, looking for our elusive captain. I spotted Kai and smiled_. 'He left the window seat for me.'_ A closed crimson eye popped open. "Coming?" Smiling, I felt my self nodding eagerly. It was going to be a long trip. _'At least I'll spend it with the quietest of the group. No talking is better than too much.'_

"Okay, we're off! Let's get going, Driver!" Mr. Dickenson chuckled as our younger counterparts cheered. It was going to be a long drive. Yup, my kitty senses were tingling.

'_Oh well, why waste good hours?_' Deciding to take a short cat nap, I leaned against the now humming window. "Later, Kai…" My eyes drifted shut, sending me into a peaceful little rest.

The End!

Yeah!!! I revised!!! And a new chapter is half way done. Ugh… R and R. Please!!!


	3. Trouble On Tyson's Way

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

xxsuicidalxx: You know what I want? A good Kai uke fic. I can't find one! If you know a really good one, please tell me! I like Kai-seme fics (this is one…maybe) but it gets repetitive after awhile. Thank you for all your reviews! I'll give acknowledgments in the next diary entry.

Chapter three

"Rei…Rei…" What on earth was trying to rouse him out of his peaceful sleep? "Rei…" What creature so cruel and foul would do something as evil as awake him? How awf- "REI, WAKE UP!"

The startled neko-jin's eyes snapped open. Laughter surrounded him from every angle. A look of surprise turned into a look of confusion. Why were they laughing? Even Mr. Dickinson had a smile on his wrinkly old face. "Dude, I had no clue you screamed like a girl, Rei!"

"What are you guys talking about?"

"You sounded like a girl! I always thought you were kind of feminine, but…" Rei's confusion only sent the owner of the dragon bit-beast into another fit. "Tyson, that's enough. Stop teasing him." Max's face still held a grin, and his voice had a giggle to it.

'Sounded…like…a…girl?" He hadn't remembered speaking, what was going on? Scanning through the possibilities had only left him with one valid option. Had he yelped when Tyson awoke him? A blush immediately secured a place on his face.

"If you're done making a fool out of yourselves, it's past our reservation time." Rei exhaled in gratitude. His savior had rescued him from even more embarrassment. Kai let out an aggravated sigh. "I'm drowning in the immaturity level in here. Fix it, and let's go." Blue hair bounced as Kai turned around and walked down the steps and out of the bus.

Rei cleared his throat and stood up, using one ivory hand to brush the now untamed raven strands behind an ear. "See you guys…in there." The blush was still there but his voice displayed calmness. Four pairs of eyes watched him exit, and once again laughter erupted in the bus.

A traumatized sigh escaped pale pink lips. He watched as his hands moved his for around in the bowl of spaghetti, resting in front of him. '_How am I supposed to finish my food with Tyson eating at the table behind me?'_ Just hearing it was enough to make him sick, and apparently he wasn't the only one. Max tossed him an understanding smile, Kenny's face was starting to turn awfully pale, and Kai absolutely refused to pick up his silverware (folded arms, crossed legs, and closed eyes. Yup, he wasn't moving.) Rei glanced back and cringed, not a smart move. Tyson swallowed another bowl of miso soup, and grinned at the Chinese team-mate.

"You positive you guys don't want to join me? There's room enough for all of you." Rei smiled and shook a polite no.

"Suit yourself." He turned around and twitched. There's no way another person can fit at that table! Plate after plate upon cups in bowls! The poor table even looked a little lopsided. Oh well, not like anybody wanted to eat there with his…habits. Their table, consumed by silence, attempted to continue their attempt at eating. Okay, so that had all completely stopped. It just…wasn't possible.

"Sooooo….." Max tried his chances at breaking the silence, "Where do you think we're going, guys? I hope there's a beach!"

"No, I think we're going to some resort or something, maybe by a theme park." The voices of Kenny and Max stayed at the back of his mind. The conversation was quite boring, and frankly, Rei didn't feel much like talking anymore. His fork went back to playing with its noodles. Once the edible strands were correctly placed on the fork, he lifted and examined them. The noodles oh so perfectly fit into the slots in the fork, kind of cool when you thought about it. The fork was made just for the noodles, huh? That's romantic. Rei blushed, shaking his head and grunted at his own thoughts, only turning redder when Kai looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Problems?"

"Uh…no?"

"Hn."

He sighed and turned back to his food, unaware of the soon to be traumatic experience they were all about to witness.

"Oh, my God, Tyson!"

"Can't…breathe…"

'_I can be so immature sometimes_.'

"Don't Die!"

"Ugh…"

'_Hah, I'm no better than Max.'_

"Breathe, Granger! Rei, Kai, Kennnyyyy!"

'_I_ _really need to stop. I daydream too much.'_

"Hellooo…"

'_Hmm…..I-_'

"Help!"

An ivory head snapped back at the cry for help. A glance at Kai recognized him as fine (not that he'd ever ask for help) and Kenny's face was red with worry. :Oh, no." Rei turned his head back at turtle's pace. Nothing good can come from this. (: A/N Duh, someone cried for help:) Max preformed the Heimlich on his buddy to the best of his abilities. "Tyyyssssooooonnnn!" The dragon's face color is going to be the same shade as his hair, soon!

'_He's choking! WhatdoIdo?WhatdoIdo_?' Despite Rei's motherlike nature, he was no genius when when it came to firs aid or life saving. Surprise, Surprise, huh?

"Someone's got to help him! No, Somebody's go to help me help him!" Max was frantic, his buddy was dying and nobody was helping him!

"Kai, Kenny! I don't know what to do!" The waiter's watched the friends attempt to save their buddy. Kenny fainted. '_Oh, it's okay Tyson! We'll find some way to save you!'_

_Will Tyson choke? Will Kai actually care? Do the waiter's even realize what exactly is happening? Until next time._

_TBC._ I know, short and pretty stupid. The past two months have been absolute torture for me. Well, except my cruise to Mexico, Central America, and The Grand Caymans…heh heh. I've been so busy. I promise to make it longer and better next time. And try to update sooner…yeah…and better.


End file.
